


A Puma and it's Prey

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Aftercare, Bottom Choi Soobin, Come Eating, Deep Throating, Dominant Choi Yeonjun, Dominant Top Choi Yeonjun, Don't Worry It's Clean, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shy Choi Soobin, Slutty Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soobin's A Slut For Yeonjun's Cock, Submissive Bottom Choi Soobin, Submissive Choi Soobin, They Fuck in a restroom, Top Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun Has A Huge Dick, Yeonjun is Rough at Sex But Soft at Aftercare, but they in love, face fucking, slightly cute, wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ~
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159
Collections: Anonymous





	A Puma and it's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, if you're uncomfortable then leave. If you choose to stay- happy reading!

☆

Soobin bit his lips and stares at the yellow-haired male on the set, he was on one knee on the giant rock, piercing eyes looking into the camera as if it was his pray, ready to be eaten by the handsome and muscular predator.

Soobin thinks he was the prey, of course he would when Yeonjun would look at him from time to time, smirking and tilting his neck and showing his muscular body off to the camera like this was an erotica video. Soobin gulps and looks away when the older caught the younger staring, Yeonjun smirks and gains more confidence, he stands up and sings his lines, staring at the camera seductively yet so dangerously.

Soobin gets up, Beomgyu and Huening Kai looked at him weirdly.

“I-I’m going to the bathroom”

He stammered, a small blush on his face. The boys shrug and Soobin quickly made his way to the bathroom, he sighs when he finally enters the white and clean bathroom, he gets in front of the mirror and closes his eyes, breathing in and out heavily, biting his lip once he felt his dick twitch inside his boxers.

Yeonjun stepped off of the giant rock and made his way towards Beomgyu and Kai who were happily chatting.

“Beom, where’s Soobin?”

Beomgyu pointed at the bathroom and left when the directors called him, Yeonjun smirks and lightly and walks towards the bathroom. Kai raising a brow and looking at the older suspiciously.

He quietly opens the door and sees Soobin in front of the mirror with closed eyes; he locks the door with a slight click, the sound resonating around the room making Soobin flinch and open his eyes in pure shock, looking at Yeonjun through the mirror who smirked at the younger’s reaction.

“Hey Soobinie~”

A deep and melodic voice rings beside Soobin’s ears causing him to flinch; he turns towards the male and looks at Yeonjun in panic.

“Y-Yeonjun-Hyung, w-what are you doing here?”

Yeonjun shrugs with a small pout, arms crossed across his chest making his biceps look more prominent, the muscles bulging through the soft material, Soobin cursed the stylist. _Why Noona- Just fucking why!?_

“I came looking for you”

He smirks and then walks towards the younger, until both of their faces we’re inches apart, one wrong move could cause a disaster, one small move and their lips would connect- and each domino inside of Soobin’s heart would slowly fall one by one as he drowns in a state of lust, Soobin shivered at the thought.

“You look so hot in that outfit”

Yeonjun whispers, voice raspy and deep as he shamelessly checked the taller out, Soobin was indeed much taller, but Yeonjun just carried this energy around him, energy that could make everyone go week in the knees. Soobin gulps and puts a hand on Yeonjun’s chest, attempting to push him off, the older grabs the younger’s wrists and pins him on one of the stalls.

“H-Hyung”

Yeonjun bites his lips, feeling himself harden, He stares at Soobin pink plum lips with a small smirk.

“We have an hour before we leave right?”

Soobin bites his lips and nods hesitantly.

“Why don’t you wait while sucking my cock?”

Soobin’s eyes widen a bit, Yeonjun wanted to laugh at the younger’s innocent expression, but refrained from doing so, not wanting to embarrass the male even further.

“H-Hyung. . .”

“Oh c’mon don’t give me that bullshit Soobin, you’re a slut for Hyung’s cock, we’ve done this before.”

Soobin looks away, a blush blossomed on his slightly chubby cheeks. Yeonjun unpins Soobin’s wrists from the stalls, carefully grabs the younger’s chin, as if the younger was a fragile glass that could break any second, these were the gestures that made Soobin’s heart flutter, Yeonjun stared into those beautiful blue orbs, getting lost into Soobin’s clear pool blue eyes.

“Well. . .?”

The older crosses his arms with a raised eyebrow, a teasing smirk on his face, the cocky expression quickly going back making Soobin gulp. Soobin has done this before, had the older’s humongous shaft inside his mouth because he asked for it, practically begged for it once both of them we’re drunk in the dorm- it was only one time, and he never regretted it at all, even tempted to suck the older’s dick before he woke up the next morning.

He did actually suck Yeonjun off again that morning, resulting to a half awake Yeonjun fucking his throat. It was a blissful experience, and Soobin didn’t know why he was holding himself back now.

“O-Okay”

Soobin declared, final. It made Yeonjun smile, the younger slowly gets on his knees looking at the huge bulge through the older’s black pants. He massages it and looks up to the older, Yeonjun nods in approval and Soobin started to unzip the pants.

He takes them off with the boxers, he gawks at the older’s massive shaft.

“T-This is bigger than- t-that day.”

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow making Soobin blush.

“It’s been three months Binnie, dicks get bigger Binnie, now suck.”

Yeonjun ordered, voice stern and demanding, Yeonjun wasn’t really like this in person, he was a fucking sweat heart cared for the male and the members with a passion, but Soobin liked this new side of him- liked how Yeonjun could be so dominant, no one can see this- only him. Soobin blushes a deeper shade of pink as he holds the older’s cock and kisses the tip, a moan erupts from the older’s throat making Soobin’s inside flutter in butterflies, proud.

He licks and kisses the tip before engulfing it inside his mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop. Yeonjun’s groans can be heard throughout the restroom as Soobin takes more of Yeonjun’s cock deeper into his throat, sucking on the thick and long length.

He swirls his tongue around the shaft, gracing his teeth on the prominent veins of Yeonjun’s dick, taking the shaft deeper inside his throat and staying in that position, warming Yeonjun’s cock for a few seconds before pulling out with a pop, re-doing the whole routine once again as he adds a few sucks on the balls and a few licks from the base to the tip.

All these made Yeonjun’s knees go weak in pure pleasure- he didn’t know why Soobin was this good at sucking cock, but he didn't mind, he must've been practicing really good.

“You’re such a slutty bunny, how did you learn to suck cock this good huh? You weren’t this experience when I fuck your throat.”

Yeonjun asked teasingly, Soobin only breathed heavily and smeared the pre-cum on Yeonjun’s tip on his lips, moaning at the salty and addictive taste of the older’s semen.

“W-Wanted t-to be better for Hyung-”

Yeonjun groaned once the male got back to sucking, bobbing his head back and fourth and dragging his soft lips against the sensitive skin of Yeonjun’s shaft.

“U-Ugh, fuck baby bunny. . .”

Yeonjun bit his lips and makes eye contact with the younger, Soobin looks up while sucking, Yeonjun almost came when he saw his cock disappearing between Soobin’s pink and almost swollen, pretty lips.

Soobin takes Yeonjun’s dick out of his mouth and slowly pumps the hardened shaft, using his wrists to flick on the tip.

“Fuck my mouth”

Soobin said with a slight smirk, gaining confidence, he then continues on sucking, Yeonjun growls and grabs the younger’s nape, pushing the younger deeper into his cock (if that was even possible at this point), he heard the younger choke, he smirks and harshly pulls out of the younger’s mouth.

“You like that don’t you little bunny?”

Yeonjun growled lowly, as if he was a real puma, it brought Soobin’s arousal to a whole new level. Soobin nods eagerly, drool running down his mouth while he breathes heavily.

“Y-yes Hyung”

Yeonjun smirks and gestures the male to stick out his tongue.

“Swallow my load”

Soobin breathes heavily and obediently obeys, he licks the older’s tip and then engulfs Yeonjun’s cock once again, causing Yeonjun to arch his back and moan.

“Fuck!”

Yeonjun groans as he releases inside the male’s mouth, Soobin closes his eyes as he let Yeonjun’s warm seed spread throughout his mouth’s walls, his taste buds flourishing at the taste of the salty and metallic cum that belonged to his Hyung, Soobin milks Yeonjun off of cum, cleaning the shaft that was slowly turning soft, making sure that no drop goes to waste.

Both the males pant heavily, Yeonjun fixes his short and help the younger stand up.

“Y-you taste good.”

Soobin shyly compliments, not sure if it was the right time, he blushed once he saw the older chuckled amused, Yeonjun pecks the younger’s cheek, ruffling the younger’s hair.

“I’ll make sure to fuck you so good when we get home baby bunny.”

Soobin only blushed and let Yeonjun guide him towards the sink, the male looked around until he finally saw free tissues, taking them and cleaning Soobin’s face that was littered with some of his cum, Soobin blushed and let the older clean him.

Once they finished cleansing Soobin’s mouth, they walk hand in hands outside the bathroom, only to be greeted by Kai who had a raised eyebrow looking at Yeonjun with a look of disapproval, Yeonjun only shrugged and pulled the male with him, Soobin blushing once he caught Huening Kai’s teasing smirk.

☆

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! If you could- please comment, comments bring me to life lmao.


End file.
